Final Fantasy XVI
Final Fantasy XVI is the sixteenth installment in the main Final Fantasy series. Gameplay Battle System The game has a battle system called TA (Tactical Actions) where the enemies appear during the map and battles are activated when having physical contact with them, and after a transition the battle begins. In battles the player can have between 6 characters, 3 controllable during a fight, but only 1 (in this case the leader) can be controlled, while the others are controlled by Artificial Intelligence. The player, to defeat the opponent, must choose between Attack, Magic, Special and Item options, but also be careful because the enemy will try to do the same. So you should pay attention to the health points of the characters (also abbreviated as HP) that are over, will kill the character (detail: Enemies also have HP). Explaining the commands: Attack as its name says, attacks the enemy, while Magic, can release more powerful energy attacks, but that must be used wisely because they spend magic points (also abbreviated as MP), are acquired through the game system that will be explained later. Specials are unique attacks of each character and are acquired through levels, not as strong as magic but neither are "weak" than a normal attack, in fact, it depends on the enemy and also the situation that particular Special should be used. Just like magic, it also has points, special points (also SP). Items are used for both support and defense, some of them can do things that even some support spells can not do and also simulate spells, however, are divided by quantity, and those who simulate are not as efficient as the originals. Another important aspect of battles is the weaknesses and resistances that can be broken, and to "facilitate more", the player can select which part of the enemy he wants to attack (in the legs, heads, hands etc.), and the allies can learn to defeat more easily the enemies by seeing certain details (their corporeity, their resistances) and can also be "influenced" by the leader and even if they are fighting with different enemies they can "try their luck" and observe something that helps. Spirit System In order for the characters to learn spells, they must have an elemental spirit (which are also important for the story of the game), they have elements that are Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Thunder, Light and Darkness. Spirits are found by defeating certain enemies or catching them through certain areas and optional missions. To make a character have a spirit, he needs to equip it in the menu of spells that in total, one can only have 20 spell. Spirits also rise to levels and learn new spells. To learn a new spell the spirit has to go to the skill tree that is formed in a similar way to the Sphere Grid in Final Fantasy X with some differences, such as that the tree does not connect other characters and the abilities are enabled to be acquired through of crystals that are acquired in battles and in certain areas. They are also divided into three sections: Offensive (for attack spells), Support (for healing spells), and Help (for status spells and other features), but even then, all of them (sometimes) are connected or can be connected with certain crystals. = The World of Final Fantasy XVI the world of Final Fantasy XVI is divided into 4 continents: Ignis, Aqua, Terra, and Caeli. Ignis is a continent where technology predominates, but which is consequently full of pollution and natural disasters caused by it. Aqua is known for its magical technology where machines are energized through magical crystals extracted from nature. Terra possesses technology made through alchemy and chemical substances and uses this to create potions and elixir and also to fortify armies. And finally Caeli, where technology is through sunlight Setting The story begins with Zafir, a young mercenary who finds a mysterious young woman with no memory of her past, and because of that goes to live with Zafir and is called Aurora. However, an empire begins to seek her for unknown intentions, and then Zafir goes on a journey to protect Aurora and also to discover memories he has never had before. Story Characters Playable Characters Zafir Nithercott An 18-year-old Zafir is a mercenary and fulfill missions for money, he use swords during battles and is efficient in finding enemy weaknesses as well as his attacks and speeds the best. Zafir despite his sarcastic and bragging nature he is kind and intelligent being his intelligence the key to every victory. Aurora A mysterious young woman, Aurora knows nothing of her past. And she lives with Zafir because of that. Aurora uses staffs in battle and manages to cast powerful spells. She has a sweet and "soft" personality according to Zafir, but she irritates herself a little bit easily, especially about Zafir's behavior. She is also known for her curious pointy ears, white hair and her red eyes, she seems to have feelings for Zafir but does not admit it for her shyness. William Lynell Highwind The arrogant prince of Galateia, William is a young explorer and prankster, which causes some problems for his father, he uses spears in combat but is more focused on spells. Despite his personality, deep down he is determined and righteous, always protecting those he loves. Lilith Olega Coming from Soli forest, Lilith, is the race of summoners, people similar to anthropomorphic foxes with one notable characteristic: Their horns, and also to have an expectation of much greater life than the common races, she for example has 100 years, but which is the equivalent of 16 in humans. They are able to use magic to summon gods and deities. She is a quiet and mature girl, and sometimes a little bossy, she has a deep knowledge about geography and history, and uses a violin to use magic songs to encant enemies (both for her defense and for support as she can hypnotize them) and also to summon gods through special songs. Cid Armstrong The second Cid to be controllable in the series, he is a famous pirate of the air (who are people looking for treasures and ancient relics with ships - usually - illegal) known for being the first to create the submarine ship, it looks like an anthropomorphic dog, and uses a rifle in battle (due to his experience as a military man in his younger years). Because of his profession, he has a greedy and arrogant personality, helping people only if he is in their interests or for some reward, in addition to being a pervert. In the course of the plot is shown more about his past traumas. Marie Hynlear Cid's partner, Marie is from the Ra'th clan, and wishes to take revenge on the person who destroyed him and accompanies Cid only because he has an affliction with him. She is expecialized with blades that can also be used like boomerangs, being therefore the strongest one (in matter of physical strength) of the group for being the successor of the clan. Marie is cold and always intends to make her goals alone (despite being with Cid almost all the time) and a little hot head, because of Cid she has become a little more open and continues as the story develops. Major Characters Other Characters Music Development Production Credits Staff Voice Cast Gallery Trivia * The logo was draw by AzureParagon a illustrator from DeviantArt, the original link can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/azureparagon/art/FINAL-FANTASY-XVI-Fanmade-Logo-167083914 Category:Final Fantasy XVI Category:Games Category:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy